Yumi and Ulrich
by MuggleGuitarist
Summary: Every one knows that something is going on between Yumi and Ulrich. Too bad they cant seem to figure it out themselves! Odd and Jeremie try to help things move along. A YumiUlrich fic! Fluffy! YU, JA, O...? STORY ON HIATIS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Lyoko. If I did, Yumi and Ulrich would be together already, and they would have actually kissed that one day on Lyoko. But since I do not own Code Lyoko, I can not make these things happen, therefore I resort to pathetic fanfictions like everyone else here. On with the story! P.S. Even though at times it may seem like a Yumi/Odd fic, it's NOT!

Yumi walked out of her biology class. She followed the walkway until she reached the bench that her and her friends usually occupied. She sat down, opened a book and waited there for her friends to come. She read for a few moments, and looked up at the sound of Odd's voice.

"Hey Yumi." Odd said, walking up to the tree next to the bench. He leaned against the trunk and began to absentmindedly pick at the bark.

"Hey Odd." Yumi replied, closing her book and closing her book and putting it in her bag. "Where are Ulrich and Jeremie?"

"Oh, Ulrich is talking to Mrs. Hertz about his Chemistry grade," Odd answered. "and I'll let you guess what Jeremie's up to."

Yumi smiled and offered, "Working on materializing Aelita?"

"You got it!" Odd said laughing.

Ulrich walked up behind the two. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Yumi replied.

"Er, I have to go feed Kiwi." Odd said. "I'll see you later." Before Odd walked away, he gave Ulrich a meaningful look, which luckily Yumi missed.

Odd ran off, leaving Yumi and Ulrich sitting on the bench.

"How was your day?" Ulrich asked her.

"Pretty much the same as it was the first time we went through today." Yumi replied with a laugh. "How was yours?"

"Well I'm just about failing chem., but I got Mrs. Hertz to let me have an extra credit assignment to bring up my grade."

"Well that's good."

"Uh. Oh." Ulrich gasped. He was staring just past Yumi's shoulder.

"What is it?" Yumi asked, turning around. Suddenly she knew what was wrong.

Sissi, was walking up to the two of them, or at least to Ulrich.

"Hello, Ulrich dear!" She said brightly as if she didn't do this _every _day. "Would you like some _better_ company?" She then added, eyeing Yumi.

"I already have the best company with me." He said. Yumi blushed. Seeing this, Ulrich looked away and turned a deep scarlet, as well.

"Oh Ulrich, you're only saying that because you don't want to hurt her feelings!" Sissi whined, then she stormed off.

Ulrich rolled his eyes, causing Yumi to laugh.

"Oh, gee thanks so much, Yumi!" Ulrich said sarcastically. "Laugh at my misfortune! You know you really such a kind, considerate, caring friend. Thanks!"

"Oh shut up Ulrich!" Yumi said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"And now I get abused! What is this?" Ulrich said, causing Yumi to laugh even harder.

"But really." Ulrich said, turning completely serious. "She's _so _full of herself!"

"I know!" Yumi responded. "She just can't take a hint!"

This Sissi bashing thing went on for a little while longer, until Yumi noticed the what time it was.

"Oh wow! It's 9:30! I have to get home. Curfew is at 10 on weeknights!" Yumi stated, getting up from the bench. Ulrich followed suit.

"I'll walk you." He said.

The two left the bench area and crossed the campus. They walked in silence.

Occasionally, their hands would brush up against each others, causing them to look away and blush.

They finally made it to Yumi's house. Together they ascended the front steps.

"Thanks Ulrich." Yumi said, sounding truly grateful.

"Any time. It was no problem, really." Ulrich said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." She said, opening her door and heading inside. "Bye."

The door closed.

"Bye." Ulrich muttered softly, under his breath.

He stood outside her door for a few moments. He then realized it had to be about ten minutes to 10 pm. Curfew. He checked his watch. He was wrong, he had 5 minutes to get back to Kadic High.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath, as he sprinted off to the dorms.

AN: Okay that was chapter 1! If I get any reviews, I'll continue posting. We'll see. LOL!

Muggle Guitarist


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Blah blah blah!

AN: Thanks to YumixUlrich, Amaherst, AnimeLove, TheGHost911, Akiko, Brianna101, avery hawke, and Jirachi Princess for reviewing! I was really excited/surprised about the amount of reviews I got! Thanks guys it means a lot! Reviewers really keep me going! So much thanks to you guys! Also, I forgot to mention that this fic takes place after season 1, 'cause I cant keep my writing up with every day's new episode. Sorry! On with the fic!

Ulrich ran into his dorm, panting. He glanced at the clock. He had _just _made it.

"So…." Odd said, seeing his friend. "You're out of breath! Jeez! What were you and Yumi _doing?"_

"Odd, shut up! I lost track of time and ran here from Yumi's house."

"Oh." Odd nodded. "In that cause what were you two doing at Yumi's house?"

Ulrich threw a nearby pillow at Odd. "We weren't doing anything. We were just talking. That's it!"

"So did you ask her out?" Odd asked, throwing the pillow back at Ulrich. Ulrich caught it and sat down.

"No."

"Well why _not_?"

"I don't know. I still don't think she likes me like that."

"Of course she does!" Odd said, standing up in frustration. "Even I can see that!"

"Look, I'm just afraid that if I ask her out and she doesn't want to go out, it'll ruin our friendship and then things will be all weird around us. I mean I want to believe our friendship is stronger than that, but…" Ulrich trailed off.

"Ulrich, there's only one problem with that. Yumi _does_ like you!"

"I dunno."

Odd threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "You're impossible."

"Whatever." Ulrich muttered as he climbed into bed.

Ulrich woke up the next morning to Kiwi enthusiastically licking his face. He shoved the dog off of him, and got out of bed. Odd as usual was still asleep and still snoring as loud as ever.

"Go get Odd." Ulrich called to Kiwi, who quickly obeyed. The next thing Odd knew, he was being roughly awakened the way Ulrich had been.

"Morning, Kiwi." Odd said, scratching the dog behind the ears. He got out of bed.

"Hey Odd."

"Hey." Odd replied. "You gonna do it today?"

"Do what?"

"Oh you know! Ask Yumi out!"

"Uh… NO!" Ulrich said getting annoyed, his face turning scarlet with embarrassment. "Look I'm going to go to Jeremie's room to see if he ever went to sleep last night."

"Knowing him, he probably stayed up all night." Odd added.

"Trying to materialize Aelita." The two finished in unison.

"He's getting really predictable." Odd said.

"Eh. He's in love." Ulrich reasoned.

"Just like you are."

"Shut up." Ulrich said as he left the room.

_He's right though, _came the response from the back of his mind.

Ulrich shook his head, he could never tell Odd that. He continued on to Jeremie's room.

Ulrich knocked on Jeremie's door, and waited. He heard some sounds coming from his bed. Thankfully it was the sound of his bed creaking, meaning he must've gotten some sleep last night.

Jeremie came to his door.

"What's up, Ulrich?" Odd said as he opened the door, and let his friend in.

"Just checking on you. Making sure you got to sleep."

"Aelita made me." Jeremie replied blushing.

At that, Aelita popped up onto Jeremie's computer screen. "What's going on Jeremie? You said my name?" She then noticed Ulrich standing in the room. "Oh, hello. That explains a little."

"Hey, Aelita." Ulrich said. "Jeremie was just telling me how you made him get some rest last night."

"Well he does need sleep." Aelita replied.

"And you need to be materialized." Jeremie added.

"Thank you Jeremie. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're welcome. I try my hardest." Jeremie responded. "I guess it's not enough."

"I have faith in you."

Ulrich left, he _really _didn't want to listen to Aelita and Jeremie go on and on.

He walked out the door and neither Jeremie nor Aelita noticed he had left.

As Ulrich started to walk back to his room, he phone rang. He looked at the screen.

Yumi.

He took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hey, Yumi." He said, trying to sound casual.

"Hey, Ulrich. I feel like I haven't said this for a while, but I'm actually bored." Came Yumi from the other line. "What are you guys going to be up to today?"

"Well I just left Jeremie and Aelita in Jeremie's room. I think they're going to spend the day together working on the materialization."

"That really seems to be the only thing on Jeremie's mind these days, huh?" Yumi responded. "How about you and Odd?"

"Oh, I dunno." Ulrich said. "Odd and I are probably just going to hang out. You're want to come over?"

"Okay. I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"See ya, Yumi."

"Bye." She hung up.

Ulrich walked the rest of the way back to the room.

He entered the room, finding Odd on his bed playing with Kiwi.

"How are the lovebirds?" Odd asked.

"Same as usual. Jeremie's stressing still and Aelita's trying to calm him.

"I meant you and Yumi."

Ulrich glared at Odd, but it was a weak glare. "Yumi's coming over here now."

"Oh okay cool."

Ulrich sat on his bed and watched Odd try to teach Kiwi a trick.

A knock came from outside the door.

"It's open, Yumi." Ulrich called.

Yumi opened the door.

"Hey guys." She said as she walked over and sat down on the floor leaning her back against Ulrich's bed at an angle so she could still see him, too.

The three hung out for a while, until Odd once again muttered something about having to go.

"I'm gonna go check on Einstein." He said, giving Ulrich another look. "I'll see you two later."

Yumi and Ulrich talked and hung out a little longer, until Yumi's phone rang.

She answered it. "Hi mom. Yeah. Okay. Bye."

She turned to Ulrich. "I have to go home for dinner."

She stood up and walked over to the door.

"Bye Ulrich. I had fun today."

"Yeah, me too."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, and then she left.

Eventually, Odd came back.

"So?" Odd pressed.

"No."

'Why NOT?"

"Odd we've gone over this like a hundred times!" Ulrich nearly shouted. He calmed himself down. "I'm going to bed. 'Night."

When Ulrich went to bed, and Odd was sure he was asleep, Odd left the room. He took his cell phone out and dialed Jeremie's number. "Hey, Jeremie. I'm getting really fed up about Yumi and Ulrich. We got to do some thing."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know. You're the smart one Einstein, you think of something!"

"I don't know! Look Odd I'm in the middle of something with Aelita!"

Odd smirked. "All right, we can deal with Yumi and Ulrich another time."

"Okay. Go to sleep, Odd."

"You should, too."

AN: Okay guys! That was chapter 2! Be on the look out for chapter three. Hopefully that one will come sooner than this one did. Thanks so much for your reviews. They keep me writing. So pretty much, the more you review, the faster I write! I already have chapter 3 in my head, so It's coming! Review! Review! Review!

Muggle Guitarist


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Code Lyoko, but one day it will be mine, oh yes it will!-I mean, of course I'm not plotting to take of code Lyoko! What are you talking about! smiles angelically

AN: Okay guys here's chapter 2. Thanks soooooooo much for all of your great reviews! Once again I must say that more reviews faster chapters! So, come on and R&R! Cookies to all who review! Thanks again to those of you who reviewed chapter 2: YumixUlrich (my very first reviewer!) Sithking Zero (thanks so much, you're sooo sweet!), tehrandomkitten, sasukesfang, xxshadow53xx, Amaherst, Raven0909, Jirachi Princess, Fairy of Anime, and Ravenrouge19. I love you all!

Yumi woke up the next morning, to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She answered it.

"Hey, Odd." She said into the phone.

"Morning, Yumi. Today's going to be a slow day. You want to come over?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

She went down the stairs to the kitchen. There, she found her mother and father having breakfast.

"Good morning, Yumi." Her mother greeted. "Having breakfast?"

"I'll just grab something. I'm going to go hang out with the guys."

"Okay, well have fun."

Yumi took an apple out of the fridge and went out the door.

"Bye." She called behind her.

Yumi slowly walked to the Kadic dorms, admiring the scene around her. It was the middle of fall, and there was color everywhere. It was a beautiful sight. (AN: I know, really random, but I wanted to add it, so no complaining!)

She had reached the dorms. She walked over to Odd and Ulrich's room, and knocked.

Odd came to the door and let her in.

"Hey." He said.

Before Yumi could reply, a voice came from in the room.

"Hey Odd! Who's at the door?"

Ulrich came up to the doorway.

"Oh, hi, Yumi. I didn't know you were coming." Ulrich then directed his words to Odd. "Yeah, wait! Why _didn't _I know she was coming?"

Odd simply smiled. "You'll find out just as soon as Jeremie comes here."

And just at that, Jeremie came to the door. "What was so important that I had to rush over here!"

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I can explain!"

"Odd, is this about you're phone call last night?" Jeremie asked.

"Yep!" Odd said. "I made a plan last night, and now I need your help enforcing it"

"What are the two of you talking about!" Ulrich chimed in.

"You and Yumi." Odd answered as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about us?" Yumi asked, giving Ulrich a quizzical look. Ulrich, in response just shrugged.

Then something seemed to dawn on him. He gave Odd a horrified look. "No!"

"Yes, my friend, yes!" Odd said, smirking, obviously _very _proud.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked. "I am so confused.

"Actually, explaining to you what's going on is part of my plan." Odd answered.

"Now you've lost even me!" Jeremie said.

"Okay. Here it goes! Jeremie and I are going to lock the two of you in this room. While you are in here Ulrich is going to explain why you're being locked in a room together and then he's going to ask you something."

"Yeah, because _that _cleared everything up." Yumi said sarcastically.

"You'll see." Odd said as he got up and dragged Jeremie out of the room. "We are going to wait outside and stand guard. We're _not _under any circumstances going to let you out, until Ulrich has done it."

Then he left the room. Ulrich looked at Yumi. She looked back at him raising an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

AN: Okay that's chapter 3! What did you think? Do you like where the story is going? Cliffhanger…sort of. Okay I know what I have planned for chapter 4 so it's gonna be here soon. After chapter 4 I'm gonna start taking advice to where to take the story, but don't give any until chapter 4 is over! Keep reviewing! Nothing makes me happier than reviews! You guys keep me writing! Review Review Review! I mean seriously! How hard is it and how long does it take to write a quick review! Like 3 minutes! Love to all!

Muggle Guitarist

Ps. Keep an eye out for a new fic! I'm planning a pretty cute little one-shot YumiUlrich song-fic. So for all you YumiUlrich fluff lovers, it'll be here sooner or later!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I!

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys ROCK! Thanks to: Sithking Zero (I'm so glad someone caught how bad Odd is at matchmaking! Thanks so much!), Fairy of Anime, YumixUlrich (thanks so much! I have to agree, homework _does_ suck. It's one of the major reasons you have to wait so long for my chapters!), Ameherst (thanks so much! I'm trying to get the song fic up as soon as I can!), Tehrandomkitten, kairiyuna14, Briana101, TT (), greengirl, and starluvsrobin.

**Recap: **

_Ulrich looked at Yumi. She looked back at him raising an eyebrow. _

"_Care to explain?"_

**End Recap** (duh! Lol. I had to add the "end recap" just in case.)

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice."

Yumi gave Ulrich a sympathetic look. "Go ahead."

"I really don't know how to say this." Ulrich said, thinking hard. "I guess I could start from the beginning."

Ulrich took a breath. "I like you, Yumi. A lot. Then Odd found out, and he's been pestering me to tell you, and, well, ask you out. And I haven't because I was, well, I am afraid you don't like me. So now I guess he took matters into his own hands and yeah…" Ulrich trailed off. He looked over at Yumi.

She had a somber look on her face. "You thought I didn't like you?"

Ulrich blushed. "Well yeah."

"Well that's stupid."

"Oh, well… uh…"

"Ulrich, of course I like you!" Yumi said, now smiling. "I have since, well since forever!"

"Really? But I thought Theo…"

Yumi looked surprised. "Theo! We're just friends!"

"So how come you never told me you liked me?" Ulrich asked.

"Well I thought… Emily…"

"No way!" Ulrich said, in turn looking surprised.

"Okay, so now what?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich smiled. "This." He whispered.

He slowly took Yumi's hand in his. His other hand he placed gently on her face. He drew her closer and let their lips gently touch. There was only one word to describe this. Bliss. It was a perfect moment.

Slowly they departed. Yumi smiled, and whispered, "We should have done that a long time ago."

"Yumi, I have wanted to do that since the day I met you." Ulrich said. (AN. I know cliché. There's more to come.) I also have to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a while now, too. Yumi, I love you."

Yumi nodded and smiled. "I know that now. I love you, too."

Ulrich then smiled. "You know there's only one down side to this whole situation."

Yumi looked confused. "What?"

"Odd was right."

The two smiled and Ulrich pulled Yumi in for another kiss.

After a moment, Yumi pulled away from Ulrich. "As much as I don't want to stop being locked in this room with you, I think we need to go tell Odd now."

"Oh joy!" Ulrich said sarcastically. "My favorite thing to do. Telling Odd he was right about something."

"Yeah, because this won't inflate his ego one bit." Yumi said, sharing the sarcasm.

Authors note: Okay, that's the end of chapter four! Keep an eye out for five! Also, did any of you see the newest episode "Saint Valentine's Day"? If you did, wasn't it sooooooo good! Woo hoo! Oh, I'm such a YumiUlrich shipper!

Anyways, that's chapter 4 and Chapter 5 will be here soon! Love to all who review! So go on now! Review! Review! Review!

Also, YumixUlrich: there is the kiss you've been begging me for! The first kiss is dedicated to you!

Muggle Guitarist


	5. authors note chap 5

Okay guys, this is only an authors note, but it's kinda important. I'm only going to keep this up for a little while.

It's taking me a while to write 5 because I've been really busy. Right now chapter 5 is at a point where I can stop it and call it chapter 5, and then start on chapter 6, or I can combine 5 and 6 to make one longish chapter, but you'll have to wait a few more days for it.

So I'm giving you all the choice.

Either:

1. I post what I have written already (its kind nearly 2 pages on word.) and call that chapter 5, therefore splitting up 5 and 6.

Or

2. Continue with 5 and make it longer, instead of splitting it into 2 chapters. (this will take a couple of days.)

The first one to get 3 votes (vote through review) will be done.

Thanks a bunch guys!

Muggle Guitarist

Ps. I 3 reviews! Lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, blah blah blah!**

**I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken so long for this! I have been REALLY busy. I have had so much homework and between all the after school stuff I do, I haven't been able to write, but I dropped a couple of stuff (Not fanfics!) so hopefully updates will be sooner. I know its been weeks since I updated. SOOOO Sorry! So please no murdering the author! **

**An: Thanks to those who reviewed: Sithking Zero (YEP!), and Ravenrouge19 (why can't they just hurry up and get together! It drives me insane!), Fairy of Anime, kairiyuna14 (I'm trying to make them as long as possible!), White-Tiger123 (I'd love to explain what happened, but I've explained it about 5 times, but of you go to **** and type in Code Lyoko, and go to the episode list, you can find it there!), tehrandomkitten, Amaherst, YumixUlrich, Alone Inside, Yayfulness (Thanks so much for your 3 reviews! I'll try to slow it down a bit! Dominoes? That's such a random place!), starluvsrobin, Jirachi Princess, AnimeLover (did I really forget you! I'm sooo sorry! U must've sent the review sometime after I had finished the chapter! Sorry.), and Lyokofan409(that's so sweet!)**

**Also, I'm sorry the chapters have been so short! I'm trying to stretch them out longer, but its not working. So once again, I'm sorry.**

**Okay guys. It was a close run, but the outcome was to make 1 long chapter. So to all that voted against it, sorry! I tried making this as long as possible!**

Ulrich knocked on the door. "Can we come out now?"

"Did you do it?" Came the response from Odd.

"Yes he did" She said out loud. The moment she said it, the door flew open.

"Well?" Odd asked.

"Well what?" Ulrich asked coolly, faking innocence.

"I guess I deserved that." Odd said. "But still. Did you ask her?"

"Well not technically…" Ulrich answered truthfully.

"Then what were you guys doing in here?" Jeremie asked. Both Yumi and Ulrich blushed _very_ deeply. "Oh…"

"Well, you know," Odd said breaking the awkward silence. "I really can't let you out until you ask her."

"Oh, right." Ulrich said. "Uh… Yumi. Will you, er, I mean-"

Yumi cut him off with a kiss. "Yes."

"Hey!" Odd shouted. "You let him off easy."

"He's my boyfriend. I'm allowed to." Yumi said. Odd stuck his tongue out at Yumi. She glared at him.

"Really mature." She said.

"Wow." Ulrich said causing Yumi and Odd to stop bickering. He then continued, with a sort of disbelieving, yet _very _happy look in his eyes. "I'm Yumi's boyfriend."

Ulrich grinned and looked over at Yumi. He pulled her over to him and put his hand around her. "And Yumi's my girlfriend."

Yumi kissed him on the cheek. "Yes I am."

"Sissi is going to be thrilled." Jeremie said grinning wide.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

The next day, Yumi woke up early. Ulrich was going to come over to walk her to school. Although her had done this before, today seemed special. Yumi sighed, then began to go through her morning routine.

She went down stairs to the breakfast table and sat down between her father and little brother. (AN: Does anyone else find it really random that the writers decide to give Yumi a little brother in the _middle _of Season 2? I don't think he was ever mentioned in Season 1! … it's almost suspicious… then again, I can just be paranoid…)

"Yumi, do you need a ride to school today?" Her father asked, looking up from his morning paper.

"Oh, uh, no." She said, blushing deeply. "Uh, Ulrich said he would come over and walk me."

"Oooh!" Her brother squealed. "Yumi has a _boyfriend_!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yumi shouted, straight out lying. She glared at her brother, but blushed deeper than ever. She really didn't want to deal with her parents reactions, especially not her fathers.

"Ulrich Stern is such a nice boy." Mrs. Ishiyama said, obviously hinting something to Yumi.

"Mother!" Yumi shouted, turning, if possible, even redder.

Yumi's dad seemed to be about to say something, but Mrs. Ishiyama gave him a look, and he closed his mouth.

The doorbell rang. _Thank God!_ She thought. Yumi grabbed her bookbag, and went and opened the front door.

Ulrich was standing at her front porch. "Hey, Yumi. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." She replied.

They walked down her front steps, and as soon as he was sure they were out of earshot of Yumi's family, he asked, "So, did you tell your family about us?"

"Um, well not yet." She replied truthfully. "I'm a little afraid of how my father would react. I mean, my mother would love it. She thinks you're, I quote 'a nice boy', but my father on the other hand…"

Ulrich nodded. "I think it would be a good idea to wait a little while before telling them."

Once they turned the corner, and where completely out of sight of Yumi's house, or more importantly Yumi's father, Ulrich put his arm around Yumi's waist. Yumi smiled, and the two walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

Before either of them had realized it, they had reached the school.

They walked to their usual spot under the tree, Ulrich still having his arm around her waist.

Odd walked up to the two. "Hey. So that's where you went off to this morning."

"Yeah. He said he would walk me here this morning."

"Aww!" Odd said sarcastically. "That's soooo sweet!" Odd burst into laughter.

Suddenly, Jeremie ran up behind them. "I found it!" He screamed, causing everyone around them to look over. Jeremie ignored it, but lowered his voice some.

"I got it!" He said again. "I found the anti-virus for Aelita! I finally did it!"

"Oh my God!" Odd shouted, becoming very excited.

"This is great!" Ulrich chimed in.

"It is great" Yumi said slowly, "but we have to remain calm. I don't want to burst any bubbles, because trust me, I'm excited… but we shouldn't get our hopes up. There's always the chance it might not work. And we can't just randomly materialize her. Technically, she doesn't exist."

"Yumi's right." Ulrich agreed. "We need to get this organized."

"We will have to wait until after school today." Jeremie replied, looking a little put down, but still very excited.

"Does she know about this yet?" Odd asked.

"Not yet. We'll make it a surprise for her later." Jeremie said.

"This is amazing. It's a real miracle." Yumi said.

At this the bell rang. The group went off to their classes, completely excited. (Yumi and Ulrich still holding hands… _of course_.

**Okay, that's all for now. I know this was short again! Soooo sorry! PLEASE review! I love reviews! As I have said in the past, The more you review, the more/faster (I try my hardest) to write! **

**I also want to thank one of my best friends Chelsea (Aelita… don't ask) for her support w/ this fic! Love you! Ps. Happy Birthday! I dedicate this chapter to you!**


	7. Author's Note Please Read

To anyone who is reading this,

Wow, first of all I want to say thank you for all of your support and reviews! They were/are very much appreciated! However, I have no more "spark" of inspiration for this story. You see, I wrote it after (I believe) the first season, so much of the plot of this is very different from that of the second season. I like the way this story went and I had a good time writing it. I really hope that you all had a good time reading it, too! Maybe sometime later in the summer I will re-write the last chapter and give this some sort of ending. Also, if requested, I may start another Code Lyoko (probably a YumiUlrich) fanfiction. Let me know if it's wanted. Once again, thank you for all of your support and reviews! It really made the writing worth while!

Love to all of you always!

-MuggleGuitarist


End file.
